Whispers
by Shunkan
Summary: Why is Itachi almost always seme ‘cept when Kisame saves the day? And why are there so few ItaSaso or SasoIta fan fictions? Why does Itachi’s mind never run wild with fantasies starring our favorite Akasuna? Maybe I’ll put an end to this tyranny...
1. Fun

Hello, fellow shounen-ai fans!

Yes, you heard me correctly: shounen-ai. But yes, I _am_ planning on putting someone in someone else's pants by the end of the story. Worry not. It'll just be, you know, lacking a whole bunch of explicit stuff, and maybe including- gasp! a plot. Rating is mostly based on the thoughts and language of certain Akatsuki perverts. Which is why we love them :P

So go on and press 'back' if you wanted to read red-hot sex in chapter one. 'Cause there's plenty of that around here.

Anyhoo, I've had my say, so here's my first SasoIta chapter: Fun

Oh, by the way: They're not a couple just yet.

Enjoy!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**Fun**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sasori put his pen down as he heard the hideout entrance door open.

"There you are, Itachi."

"Hey," he grunted.

"Successful mission?"

He gave another grunt, although Sasori knew him well enough to interpret it correctly. He smiled.

"As always, Itachi-san."

The Uchiha said nothing, merely coughed as he took off his cloak and kunai pouch. The sidelong glance Sasori gave his fishnet-clad torso escaped him.

Itachi shrugged.

Sasori snapped out of it. "Um, you must be thirsty! Here, let me get you something..."

His effort was cut short, however, when Itachi beat him to the glass cabinet.

"I can manage myself," he said coldly.

Sasori held his hands up in a sign of defeat.

"As Itachi-kun wishes," he said half-teasingly.

Itachi twitched. _Why does he keep changing my name?_ He thought distractedly, taking a long sip of water standing at the counter.

Sasori watched him, his long, rippling muscles through the fishnet covering his shoulders. Had Itachi not been within earshot, he would have sighed like a lovesick girl. Alas.

_Focus_, he told himself. _He's the one who's gonna fall for you, not the other way around_.

"Sasori-san..."

Said nuke-nin looked up in surprise at the speaker: an Uchiha distractedly tracing geometrical figures in the bare blue counter, eyes shielded by mystical raven locks, ones that he had dreamed many times of running his own hands through. He suppressed another sigh.

"...Yes?"

"...Do you know the mission schedule for this week? Kisame was wondering about packing, so..."

Sasori almost scowled at the sound of another man's name on his lips. An idea clicked in his mind, about how to make the world shrink down to just the two of them.

"Nope, but it's in a drawer next to the Jinchuuriki files. Why don't you bring it over here, I want so see, too." He patted the place beside him on the couch, trying his best not to give the game away.

_Of all people, I had to fall in love with an evil mastermind. With pretty, pretty eyes...and pretty, pretty hair..._

A little surprised, Itachi reached for the folders, sitting high up in their assigned drawer. Sasori had to concentrate really hard to stop himself from staring at the muscles in his back his shirt revealed as he reached up. Tough gig, hiding your feelings from a genius bishie. Very tough gig.

"Here they are," he said, holding them out for Sasori to take as he sat beside him.

Giving himself a mental slap across the face, Sasori got to work leafing through the many schedules. He mentally blotted out the fact that Itachi came up to his chin when sitting down, and that he was leaning pretty close to see the data Pein had created.

He found the needed sheet of paper. "Here we are. There's your schedule."

"Thanks," Itachi said, as he absent-mindedly sipped from his glass as he read over his tasks. He groaned quietly.

"What's wrong?"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Itachi looked over the schedule once more, to make sure. Sometimes he really got sick of being Pein's favourite. He answered Sasori.

"I've got information-gathering missions four days in a row this week." He ran a hand over his face. "and I wanted to take a bath..."

He looked up at Sasori, who seemed a little troubled at something. It surprised him how much he had to lean backward to look up at him. Was Sasori _that _much taller than him?

"Sasori-san?" he asked quietly. The older man positively _towered_ over him. He flinched as he made a sudden move to take his team's schedule out of the folder.

"Seems I only have a mission tomorrow," Sasori said thoughtfully as he looked it over.

Itachi threw his hands up in the air.

"Why me?" he cried. "They give me extra work just 'cause I killed dozens of people and have great taijutsu and ninjutsu skills, not to mention amazing genjutsu, and then _Sharingan_..." he turned to look at Sasori, perhaps hoping for a little sympathy.

But he was having an awful time trying to contain his laughter. Ah, Itachi, such a card.

"Poor Itachi-chan, huh? It's tough being the best at everything, isn't it?" he said teasingly.

Itachi twitched at the suffix Sasori had put at the end of his name. Why was he always changing it, anyway?

"Whatever," he grumbled.

Sasori got the message. He plucked the glass fom Itachi's hand, bringing it to the sink. The boy said nothing, until he started to make his way back.

"Sasori-san, don't you think we get a little overworked?" he asked. "Oi, Sasori-san?"

The redhead approached him from behind the couch, eyes hidden behind crimson bangs. Itachi's eyes widened in surprise.

"Hey, Sasori...-san?"

"Work isn't something to complain about," he scolded, his hands placed on Itachi's shoulders. "But I think Leader doesn't give me enough time for fun with Itachi-sama," he whispered, just above the raven-haired boy's head. It was impossible to guess what was going through either ninja's head. Itachi was the first one to break the silence with a staggering breath.

"Um...I...I have to g-go," he said quickly, and gave a rushed bow in the doorway before rushing away.

Sasori smirked, before calling out,

"Good night, Itachi-sama."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Itachi panted all the way down the hall, not stopping until he reached his room, and even then, he shut the door behind him, leaning back on it to think.

_"But I think Leader doesn't give me enough time for fun with Itachi-sama."_

What the heck was that supposed to mean?

He tried to calm his breathing, but he, a ninja at heart and mind, was too busy trying to make sense of it all.

_Sasori-san..._

He rushed to his shower, shedding soiled clothing onto the floor in his wake. He flinched as he remembered leaving all his other stuff in the living room. Where Sasori-san was.

He shook those thoughts out of his head as the cold water fell onto his tired skin. Thoroughly hosed down a few seconds later, he stopped the water, looking down at himself.

_"... fun with Itachi-sama."_

He clamped his eyes shut, trying to ignore the heat in his cheeks, not to mention his racing thoughts. He wasn't sure he had the courage, nor the self-control, to scrub himself down entirely. He stepped out of the shower, got into a fresh pair of boxers, and tucked himself into bed. He hoped his mind would slow once he realised how tired he was. Besides, he had a mission tomorrow. And after tomorrow. And the two days after that. Sigh.

_"...Itachi-sama."_

Why did that keep beating in his head? Why did it trouble him so?

He crossed his arms behind his head, staring at the ceiling.

_Sasori-san, what's on your mind?_

He knew what was on his. The hope that maybe that sentence he had whispered would amount to something bigger. Of course, it took time for Itachi to finally realise that.

_I'm curious_, he concluded.

He lifted his legs up under the blankets, placing his feet flat on the mattress, knees splayed wide. He wondered what it would be like to have Sasori coming down on him like this, a hungry look in his eye, as he would touch him, gently...

_And I would be nervous, but he would be slow, so I'd calm down._

_Does that mean I have to be the girl?_

_I hope he's careful, I don't want to get hurt before the mission._

_And he's so much taller than me, so he probably has a bigger..._

He shook his head violently, he would _not_ succumb to these kinds of thoughts. But his cheeks flushed in spite of him.

_Damn, am I in love with him? Gosh, after a measly little implicit sentence..._

Half of him was annoyed at himself, for thinking these things, but the other ran wild with imagination. He fell into a sleep crowded with the fantasies of a young boy and his most confusing senpai, together doing things that...

He woke up in a hot sweat, panting hard. That last dream had given him quite the exalting shivers. He really needed to stop thinking about that. He looked down at the blankets, and swore. There was a wet patch.

_That's the first wet dream I've had in a long time. And it was with senpai..._

He slapped himself in the forehead. _Enough._

All of a sudden, it dawned on him.

_You would've wanted Sasori-san to see you like this, all wet..._

_No! No! I refuse to admit that! And it's not like_ I'_m_ _gonna be the girl!_

He shook himself in a desperate attempt to forget this nonsense. All he got was a face-ful of black hair, as if to prove to him that if anyone was going to be the girl, it was sure as hell gonna be him. He facepalmed.

_Damn. I need fresh air._

He hoisted himself out of bed, already imagining himself sipping a glass of cold water.

The space that seperated him from the kitchen felt like forever. He moaned as he finally felt the cool liquid rushing down his throat.

"Back so soon?" a low voice asked from the living room.

Itachi peered in the doorway. He almost dropped his glass.

"S-S-Sasori-san!" he cried, cheeks already ablaze. Of all the people to see at this hour in the night...

"You look awful, here, come sit. Tell me what's wrong, Itachi-sama."

_So he's finally decided on "sama," huh?_

"Uh, I was just thirsty...nothing wrong, really," he said nervously. He really needed to recuperate for the mission tomorrow...

Sasori seemed to see right through him, as if he knew exactly what happened (Itachi didn't realise his boxers had gotten a good soaking as well...)

"Itachi-sama had a hard time getting to sleep?" he asked innocently, getting up.

"Nonono! I was just...um...thirsty!" he cried, taking a step back. "Yes, that's it! And now I'm getting tired, so I should be going, really..."

It scared him, how fast Sasori had appeared behind him.

"You're tired, but your mind is racing," he said quietly, wrapping his arms around Itachi's torso, and momentarily losing himself in the lush sensation of his hands on his bare skin.

Itachi gulped.

"Sasori-san..."

His hand traveled down his chest, resting just above the hem of his pants. Itachi panted slightly, unsure whether to feel relieved or frustrated. He had dreamed of Sasori touching him, lovingly, in places where he would make him moan and scream, turning on each and every nerve in his body...

But he only took a deep breath, inhaling the scent of his long hair. Itachi closed his eyes.

"Sasori-san," he repeated dreamily. The man looked at him, hands still resting on his bare skin. Itachi sighed.

The calmness was broken, however, when Sasori briskly picked him up, placing the cup of water on the counter, and headed down the hall. Itachi took a moment to recover, and two to realise they were headed for his room. His heart pounded.

_Oh no, oh no, oh no..._

Through his door they went. It took all his self-control to not cover his eyes with his hands. He didn't realise they were already shut by reflex.

He felt himself being thrown onto his bed. _This is it_, he thought anxiously, waiting. _This is it, we're already here..._

Nothing happened. He cranked an eye open. Sasori was standing beside his bed, motionless. He opened the other.

That was when Sasori reached over him. Itachi cringed, until he realised he only was pulling the blankets over him. He sighed in relief.

"Good night, Itachi-sama," Sasori whispered, turning to leave. Itachi grabbed his wrist.

"Wait, Sasori-san."

"Hm?"

"Um... I don't think I'm ready yet..."

He didn't see Sasori raise an eyebrow, or glance at the dark patch on his blankets. But he did catch the smile he gave, as the light from the hall bounced off his shining teeth. Itachi felt his eyes close.

"As Itachi-sama wishes," Sasori said simply, before turning to leave. He stopped one last time in the doorway. "And I'll be waiting for you to come back tomorrow with a glass of water. Don't fail me, now."

Itachi smiled as he got comfy under the covers.

"Just don't fail the only mission you have this week. If you did, Pein wouldn't send you out at all, and then you'd spend the whole day missing me."

Sasori closed the door behind him.

_What a cocky little kid..._

- - - - - - - - - -

And there you have it!

Edit: This fanfiction was published at a point in time which I feel I was much less developped as a fanfiction writer. Of course, throughout this site there are people with different tastes and opinions on what a "decent" fanfic is, so I'm leaving this up since it still seems to please.

Of course, if you'd like fanfics that ressemble my current style a bit more, I've got a few of those on my profile. Thank you!

Love,

Shun


	2. Control, lack of

Second chapter, yaaaaay!!

-starts dancing to imaginary music-

Cough, so yeah, here it is, all revised for your reading pleasure.

Enjoy!

Anyhoo, here you go!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **Control** (lack of) - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Itachi woke up that morning with butterflies in his stomach. He willed himself as he showered and dressed to have enough self-control to avoid doing anything stupid today. Thankful that Sasori was already gone on his mission as he ate breakfast, he still felt his heart pound as he passed his room to inform Leader of his leave with Kisame.

The day passed by, as they gathered information in several villages, and Itachi had to torture a few people, while Kisame had to kill a few. All in all, your normal Kisame and Itachi mission. But Itachi wasn't focusing on what was happening. His mind was on what happened yesterday, and what would happen tonight. Kisame noticed.

"Itachi, are you okay?" a line creased his forehead as he bent down to examine Itachi.

The Uchiha shook himself from his thoughts, trying to clear his foggy mind. He was mildly surprised that Kisame would notice such a small change.

"Nothing," he said nonchalantly, lifting his faithful wall of emotions high above his head. No one needed to know what he was thinking. Not even Kisame.

"I guess I can't make you talk to me," he said resignedly. "Well, we had a productive day, Itachi," he said in a last attempt to make conversation, before walking on.

The rest of the way to the hideout went in silence. Itachi wasn't sure what to expect on the other side of the now barely-visible front door. Or whether he should be thankful or afraid, whatever it was.

He shook his head at himself, a ghost of a smile forming on his lips and he turned the knob.

_Sasori-san was just playing with me. Senpais don't go and get water for youngsters. I'm so childish, and the things I said to him yesterday..._

"Is that a smile on Itachi-sama's face?" he heard right above him.

He stumbled in surprise. Sasori stood above him, water glass in hand. He hadn't forgotten! Suddenly realizing that questions would arise if anyone heard the "-sama" Sasori used after his name, Itachi glanced nervously behind him, checking for eavesdroppers, Kisame namely. No one was there. He sighed in relief.

"...is the glass for me?" he asked Sasori quietly.

He nodded with achuckle and handed it down to him.

"You're so cute," he said, ruffling his hair as he drank. Itachi blushed and swallowed unusually loudly.

"Can we sit down?" he asked shyly. Using Mangekyou Sharingan always made him feel a little weak, although he always blamed it on getting hit by Kisame's ill-aimed water attacks instead.

"Go ahead, I'll be there. I'm pretty thirsty myself," Sasori said, already rummaging through the cupboards to get a glass.

Itachi suddenly remembered what Sasori had said yesterday.

"S-Sasori-san, h-how was your mission today?" he asked quietly.

The redhead eyecreased.

"Successful, very successful. And yours?"

"...Well...the same, I guess."

Sasori chuckled.

"Itachi-sama never fails, does he?" he whispered, seating himself on the couch beside the boy.

"Nope," Itachi said with a faked smile, nervously scratching the back of his neck.

_Damned senpai, keeps me guessing..._

"Say, Itachi-sama, how do you think you'll make it through the week? I mean, four missions that each last an entire day, you'll probably get pretty tired. What do you say I talk with Pein about giving me a bit of your share?"

Itachi could stay impassive as Sasuke boomed about the loss of their family by his hands, he could stare down Jiraiya if he stood in his was to get Naruto, he could smirk coldly as the fox-boy promised him he'd get revenge for Sasuke, but stay silent when his skill and stamina was questionned, that he could not. He clenched his fists, knuckles white around the glass.

He gave Sasori the angriest look he could muster.

"That is not your right," he hissed. Gosh, who did this guy thing he was?

"That's what you think. But I haven't even gotten started on you," came the low reply, whispered against his ear.

In seconds Itachi was on his back, gasping as his head crashed into the couch. He felt his wrists being held together above his head. Recovering from the initial shock, he looked up, straight into Sasori's eyes. His knees were around Itachi, as he panted slightly.

The younger boy blushed violently as he shook his head, as if trying to rid his mind of a scary dream. His eyes were shut tight, as if refusing to acknowledge what was happening.

_Leave me alone, Sasori-san_, he demanded in his head. He couldn't utter a word.

Sasori bit his ear, hard. Itachi flinched in spite of himself, unsure of what to make of the new sensation pulsing through him. Soon, his attention moved from his throbbing ear to where Sasori was currently directing his attention to: under Itachi's shirt.

Itachi swallowed nervously, still trying to make sense of it all. His mind was thinking at half-speed, all of his senses felt fogged up. He groaned subconscioulsy, but it didn't really feel like his own noise.

"You have to save your energy, Itachi-sama," Sasori said, lust clouding his words.

It suddenly seemed odd to Itachi, how he called him "Itachi-sama," although there was no doubt about who was in control in this.

He tried once again to rouse himself from his numb stupor.

"Sasori-san..." he pleaded. Didn't he remember that Itachi had specified he wasn't ready for this kind of thing?

Itachi's eyes widened in guilty surprise as he realised even he himself hadn't remembered. He stirred uncomfortably as Sasori got more and more riled up, moving his fingers, then his tongue, faster up his bare skin, jerking him harder between his legs. He stifled a gasp when Sasori aimed correctly at a particularly sensitive nerve. Sasori had obviously forgotten what he'd said about this kind of thing...

The words "too fast" flashed repeatedly through his mind.

"Sasori-san..." he groaned, closing his eyes.

He felt him travel up his neck, breathing hard on his bare skin. He was flustered to an almost intolerable level now.

_Only Senpai can do this to me..._

The sensations stopped. He cranked an eye open. Sasori was looking down at him, regaining his breath. Itachi felt relieved that he was at least as rattled as him. He felt the grip around his wrists loosen. Sasori was getting off of him, stumbling as he reached for the door leading to the hallway. Reluctantly, Itachi sat up, watching him go.

"Good night, Itachi-sama," he called before leaving the troubled boy to pick himself up and put his shirt back on. Itachi forced himself to concentrate as his mind pondered the red marks going up his torso. He really hoped Sasori would get it straight tomorow.

_Wait, I'm actually assuming this is going to continue..._

He stepped out of the shower, hair dripping wet over the still-sensitive spots on his skin.

_No, I'm _hoping_ this is going to continue._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sasori lay on top of the blankets of his bed, willing himself to freeze to death. And then some.

Only when he had gotten _off_ of Itachi had he realised what he'd done.

Honestly, what was up with him?

Falling for a beautiful dark boy, and not having the guts to pull him down along with him?

_What the heck. Not even the guts to kiss him._

It was the twisting feeling in his stomach that drove him crazy. He really did love Itachi, obviously.

_And he was right there, under me, embarassed as if he actually _minded_ me. Meh, the lousy actor. He _groaned_, for lord's sakes._

_What I would give to have him under me again..._

He closed his eyes in self-punishment. He would forbid himself from ever thinking about that again.

What was wrong with him?

_I had no right to do that. But I did it. But not quite. Oh, I could've gone _so_ much further..._he thought wistfully for a second.

He covered his face with his hands.

"No!" he cried. "Shouldn't...think...that way..." he whispered to himself. "He freaking _told_ me he wasn't ready. Get real, Sasori."

To think a kid could do this to him...

A muffled knock sounded on his door.

"Ano, Sasori no danna?"

"Go away, Deidara."

"Not until you make sense in your monologues. It's hard enough getting to sleep when I hear you being coherent. I won't be able to go to sleep unless I know what's bothering danna," he half-whined from the hallway.

Sasori sighed.

"Deidara, you should be tending to that chest injury. It's gonna damage that useless trump card of yours if you aren't careful."

"You always pretend to worry about me when you want to get rid of me. Stop pushing me away, Danna."

Sasori rolled his eyes.

"No, you think?" he said sarcastically. "Just leave, I don't feel like talking."

The door opened with a creak. Deidara silently stepped inside.

"Sori-chan..." he whispered, getting closer. He had missed this.

"Get the hell away," Sasori said, quickly sitting up on his bed.

Deidara was already at the foot of his bed, crawling up to him, hair in his eyes, licking his lips.

"Don't push me away, Sori-chan. I want to feel you against me again..."

He grabbed the hem of Sasori's shirt, pulling him closer.

"Deidara..." he reprimanded half-heartedly.

In a fit of desire, Deidara took a bite out of the fabric.

He was now completely on top of him, his hair falling down into his face. Sasori blinked it away, trying to push him off. Deidara ignored the silent plea, as he licked the sensitive skin under his jaw. When no reaction came, he put his teeth into it. Sasori's breath came out as a wail. Deidara smirked to himself, tightening his knees' grip around Sasori's legs. The entire body under him spasmed.

"Say my name again. You know your voice drives me crazy..."

Sasori felt scared. Realisation dawned on him once again. He reached for the kunai on his bedside table, thrusting it into Deidara's forearm. As soon as he felt his grip around him loosen, he pushed him off, running for the door.

Running for the hall.

Running down the hall.

Running for the door.

His door.

He pressed an ear to the smooth wood, listening. Slow breathing. He burried his face in his hands.

_I have the guts to almost rape him, and he can still sleep soundly? What have I _done?

"Sasori-san?"

His breath caught as he heard his name uttered from the other side of the door. He slowly turned the knob.

Itachi had just woken up, judging by the rumpled covers and his vigourous eye rubbing. Sasori felt bad for waking him.

_I feel bad for taking you like that, too. Itachi-sama, forgive me. I love you too much. I don't listen to you. Deidara reminded me just now..._

"Itachi-sama," he said, running over to him. He draped his arms around his pale shoulders, feeling a tear bead at the corner of his eye. "Itachi-sama, I didn't mean to treat you like that. You must've been so scared..."

He hugged the boy to his chest, praying in all his heart that he would be forgiven. Fear, fear, he hated it with all his heart. And here he had caused it to the love of his life...

"Sasori-san, what are you talking about?"

He looked down at the dark-haired boy, whose unruly-when-untied locks hid half his face, who now sat in his lap.

"Why, Itachi, what happened, everything. Just now...everything..." he trailed off.

"I like it better when you just call me Itachi, Sasori-san."

"...you weren't scared?"

Itachi seemed to think. Sasori wasn't sure how he felt about his cheeks growing redder as he pondered.

"Well...not really. But I still think Sasori-san was a little disrespectful, ignoring Itachi's needs like that."

Sasori looked questioningly at Itachi, wondering why in the world he had decided just now to speak in third person. Itachi blushed.

"Sasori-san is a little intimidating sometimes," he admitted under the inquisitive stare. "I just wish he would be a little more gentle to me."

"Itachi, can I stay here?"

"Um...why?"

"I'm lonely. I need you."

Itachi bit his lip. Sasori was already untangling his arms from around him.

"I-I guess you can stay for the night."

"Thanks, Itachi."

Without another word, he got under the covers, watching as Itachi, still sitting on the side of the bed, seemed to be contemplating something in the distance. He pulled on his wrist, compelling him to lie with him. With a squeak, Itachi obliged.

Sasori felt his eyes close as their bodies' heat mingled under the blankets. Itachi, back to him, sighed a few inches away. Shuffling over to him, he put a hand on his chest, pulling him closer.

"S-S-Sasori-san," was the soft reprimand. But Sasori knew he didn't actually mind. He proceeded to kiss his ear, down his neck, along his shoulder. The staggered breath he got in response was more one of lust than of discomfort.

"You know that your body is the most beautiful thing I've ever kissed?" he whispered in his ear. Itachi moved along him.

"S-Sasori-san, wait, I don't want to..."

"Of course you do. Let me decide. You'll want more after you've tried it with me."

"Sasori-san..."

"Shhh, trust me."

"Sasori-san!"

His eyes widened as Itachi suddenly twisted out of his grip, shaking as he turned to face him. They stared at each other like that, only their panting filling the silence.

"Haah...haah..."

"Itachi..."

"No! Don't say it like that! Stop seducing me!" Itachi shrieked, shaking his head violently. He fell to his elbows, hiding his face in his hands. "Sasori-san, I let you sleep here because I felt sorry for you! Don't push it! Please, don't push it..." he whispered through his fingers.

He felt himself being hugged gently face first to Sasori's bare chest. He didn't budge, just muttered to himself, how it was a bad idea letting him come, how it was a mistake to respond to him, how he had just screwed everything up.

"I'm sorry, Itachi."

"I was scared," was the pouty response.

Sasori chuckled.

"Itachi, _scared_? Who would've thought? But listen, Itachi. I'm really really sorry."

"Is that why you came here in the first place? To have sex with me? I hate you!" he cried, pounding his fists on Sasori's chest,"I hate you so much!"

He stopped when he realised Sasori wasn't reacting. Instead, he was hugging him closer, fingers of one hand forked through his hair, as those from his other hand traveled up and down the soft fabric of his nightshirt, soothingly.

"Itachi, I came here because I felt bad. I admit I was wrong to come here, but please understand when I say I'm sorry."

"..."

Sasori smiled, stroking his long hair.

"I guess you want an explanation first, right? Fair enough." Sasori took a deep breath. "After the couch incident, when I left you there, I swear I was going to fall apart. I was afraid of what I'd done, what could've happened, how scared you must've been. I hated myself, for just taking you like that." He shook his head at the sarcastic grunt Itachi made. "I know, what good is feeling bad when you do the same thing ten minutes later? Anyway, I was thinking about that, about how much I loved you, if it was somehow too much..."

Itachi blushed, thanking the stars for the darkness to hide the burning colour of his cheeks.

"And then, and then I realised something," Sasori continued, absent-mindedly rubbing Itachi's back. He payed no mind to the small sigh released from Itachi's chest. "Deidara was there. I realised, maybe I should think more about what _you_ think, Itachi."

The boy suddenly grew cold against him.

"...Itachi?"

"_Deidara_ has nothing to do with me," he whispered.

Sasori smiled thinly, understanding.

"Itachi is jealous?" he asked innocently.

If Itachi was cold before, he was frozen now. He stayed silent.

Sasori stroked his shoulders and hugged him a little closer.

"Listen, I'm sorry..."

_Snap._

"Leave, _now_."

Sasori let himself be shaken off, staring as Itachi dragged him out of the bed.

His feet (or was it Itachi's hands?) brought him to the door, and then out.

He chuckled in spite of himself. He may be unreadable during missions, but this, this just _screamed_ out to the word "Jealousy."

"What a guy," he muttered, shoving his hands in his pockets, making his way back to his own room.

_Eventually, we'll get it right._

_- - - - - - - - - -_

To be continued!!

Love,

Shun


	3. Wish

New chapter, squee!!

Sorry it's late, I was busy replying to Mercury's Moonlight Serenity's review. Not that it took the whole day, but anyway.

Gosh, I really love this pairing, 'specially with Sasori as seme. -smile-

Okay, so I'll make it clear, I've given up on the "Oh please review, ne? Ne? Ne? NEEEE?!" (on this fanfiction, in any case,) upon seeing the (lack of) response after using that in my other fic, Twice Is Enough. I will now avoid that method like the plague, thank you very much.

Anyway, (this is gonna be a long author's note :P) I'd like to thank everyone for reading, the hit numbers make me happy, and a special thanks to RuneMoon for helping me with my little 'ano' problem. Heh.

Oh, and stay tuned as I put the most crackalicious Naruto pairing of all time (if you have a better one, I'm dying to know, and then fall off my chair) in my post-chapter author's notes. You might've already seen it, but it's so...weird.

Okay, really now, here's the next chapter.

Enjoy!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**Wish**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Itachi-sama!" came a jolly call from the breakfast table, as said ninja entered the room.

"Tch, drinking at this time in the morning..."

Itachi stared.

Kisame was shaking his head at Sasori, Itachi's early morning greeter, who sported a merry smile and an odd tinge of red in his cheeks. His eyes seemed oddly hazed over.

"He's...drunk?" Itachi asked, confused.

"Sadly," Kisame replied. He and Sasori were the only one seated for the moment, amidst half-finished plates and empty glasses. A bottle with the 'Sake' kanji sat before Sasori.

"So that's where Danna went..." contemplated a gentle voice from just above Itachi's head. Itachi's eyes narrowed as all of yesterday's anger flooded right back through him.

Deidara flipped his hair, pushing his way passed the darker boy.

"Ah, Deidara. Thank God," said Kisame in relief.

Deidara smirked.

"Oh, Danna, what are we going to do with you?" he cooed, seating himself beside Sasori.

Itachi could feel every nerve in his body wind tighter, as Deidara grew more and more kissy with a certain intoxicated favourite of his.

"Just keep an eye on him, whatever you do," shrugged Kisame, ever oblivious to the lusty looks Sasori was getting. He didn't realise that Deidara would probably keep _more_ than an eye on him, anyway... "Itachi, we'd better be on our way."

The Uchiha's eyes widened. They were gonna leave Deidara alone to rape Sasori, just like that?

Wasn't it obvious, anyway?

Soon, Kisame was dragging him to the front door by the collar, ready to get started on today's mission. Itachi cast an anxious glance behind him. Deidara was slowly getting less subtle, now that they were leaving. He quickly spread his arms out, making it impossible for Kisame to push him any further through the doorway.

"Itachi, what the-"

"Leave him alone," he told Deidara in the coldest voice possible. Even Sasori looked up.

Crossing his arms defiantly, Deidara gave him a taunting grin.

"How awfully meanspirited of you, Itachi-san," he said in mock horror. "To force Sasori no Danna to fend for himself in his _pitiful _state!"

He almost put the back of his hand to his forehead.

"Cut the drama, Deidara," Kisame muttered. "We gotta go, Itachi. C'mon."

Itachi had no choice but to follow, biting his lip in uncertainty.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Kisame was, to put it mildly, confused.

They were just coming home from the mission, tired and covered in sweat.

Except that Itachi was covered in _blood_, too.

Kisame looked over his shoulder at his partner, who to the untrained eye would seem as impenetrable as the small boulder he presently strode over. Alas, the number of years they had spent together paid off, for Itachi's mood was now as transparent as the water that trickled down his black bangs, in the aftermath of having stood close by as Kisame released his Suiryoudan no Jutsu. Yes, to Kisame, Itachi was clearly shaken up, also obvious by his lack of scolding.

"Sorry I splashed you," he said anyway.

Itachi's head shot up.

"I'm sorry! Really sorry! I didn't mean to!"

Any last trace of stoicism left Itachi's face.

"...?"

Itachi seemed at that moment to realise that he had missed something in the conversation. He lowered his head and plodded on.

Kisame thought nothing of it (he had given up on trying to interpret his moodswings, anyway,) and continued his way back to the hideout.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Itachi stare at the hideout entrance, mind spinning.

"Aren't you going to go in?" prompted Kisame behind him, a little amused at his overall behaviour today.

Itachi shrugged and turned away. He only managed a few steps before Kisame prodded, "Where are you going?"

"...The damage is probably already done, anyway."

"...?" Kisame actually stopped turning the doorknob to get a good look at his partner.

"Itachi...what are you talking about?"

"...probably tied him up or something, since he's sober by now..."

"Wait, _what_?"

Itachi looked up annoyedly at Kisame, as if he had been supposed to hear everything that went on in his head.

"...he must've raped him, by now," he said nonchalantly, watching the horizon with a wistful expression.

Kisame did a double take.

"He must've _what_?"

"I'll be a moment," was all that Itachi said, coldly walking away.

Kisame sighed, a little confused and very tempted to go to sleep right about now. Respecting Itachi's wish, he left him alone outside the hideout.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Itachi looked up at the sky, a bright grey, tense with the promise of approaching rain. He let a small sigh escape his lips, as he turned his back on the hideout, that he saw now more than ever as a house of sins, and headed for where he knew the murky lake that now whispered beside him would thin to a trickle, a small creek amidst the calming green of the forest.

_I can't stop thinking about you._

_About what I said._

_About what you did._

_Did we mean half the things we said, last night?_

_I must've overreacted, it couldn't have been that bad, it can't be over, not after having barely begun..._

He groaned. All day, his mind had been spinning around the same things. He realised he couldn't half-remember what had actually happened.

The lake, now a shrieking and spitting monstrous river, trailed beside Itachi, guiding him. Slowly, very slowly, it quieted to a trickling creek, leaving only Itachi's thoughts roaring in the silence.

"Gosh, what a day," he muttered wearily to himself sitting down in the lush grass, as he lost himself in the whistling of the water throught the small stones in its path.

"You too, huh?" asked a voice nearby with bitter humour in its voice.

Pausing, ninja senses on the full alert, Itachi looked behind him. There, with his knees hugged to his chest, a black eye, and an overall dejected appearance, sat...

"Sasori-san?"

His voice was quiet. Sasori looked up at him, a lopsided smile on his face.

"Seems you had your own share of pain today," he said weakly, glancing at his bleeding temple.

Itachi seemed to notice only now that his forehead protector was caked with blood, along with some of his bangs.

"What, this? Yeah, I guess it happened when-"

Sasori smiled when Itachi stopped himself, and guessed, correctly, what he had been about to say.

"When you thought about last night."

"...yeah..."

He scooted backward, seating himself beside Sasori. Sasori gave him a sideways look, and took a deep breath as he prepared himself to say what he had planned to ask Itachi once he got back from his mission.

"Um, I dunno about you, but I'd like to clear up a few things..."

"Me too," said Itachi sharply, sparing Sasori from finishing.

"...okay then. Should I start?"

Itachi's silence was answer enough. Sasori drew a deep breath.

"Well, first of all, I...love you," he started, a little uneasy at having to be so outspoken, with Itachi of all people. Itachi, however, seemed more intent on the bumpy pebbles up in front of them, splashing the tiny stream into curvy figures along the eroded earth, than his heartfelt speech. "And well, even that's hard to say, but I really wanted to..." Sasori smiled appreciatively to himself. He felt the word he had rehearsed drop away, letting his true thoughts come through. "I really wanted things to be perfect between us. I wish you'd trust me, I wish we wouldn't let the little things bother us. I wish...I wish a lot of things." Itachi seemed to sigh along with him. "But that's not how the world works, right? Wishing brings us nothing..." he whispered.

He broke off, not feeling up to continuing without an outburst of some sort. He rubbed his bruised eye warily.

"You're not finished," Itachi remarked, voice void of emotion, bangs blocking his eyes from view.

Sasori smiled again.

"Always going on tangents, aren't I? Sorry, Itachi, I'll get to the point. Basically, I'm sorry I never care about what you think in a situation, and, if you were wondering," he watched Itachi's reaction closely as he continued, "Me and Deidara..." Itachi's spine had definitely stiffened there. "We...we used to be...well, together, I guess...until..." he swallowed, trying to sound cheery. "Until we kinda...realised, that it was more of a subconscious compensation or something than love, so we split up. But then I guess Deidara never really let go, which led to a number of things, like last night." Itachi startled a little, as he went on. "So yeah, basically I realised that I really hated not having control over the relationship, and this lightbulb went _ding_ over my head." He paused, waiting for maybe a chuckle from Itachi at his onomatopoeia, but not to avail. He swallowed nervously. Maybe Itachi didn't feel the way he did.

There was a silence, in which neither knew what to say or do. Tension flared between them.

"I have to admit, jealousy's a bit of a new thing for me," said Itachi sheepishly after a while. Sasori's head flew up in surprise. "You know, 'cause I was always the best at everything anyway. And the loss of control thing too," he said after a moment.

The tension reappeared out of thin air again.

"Well, we're both learning a lot aren't we?" said Sasori in what he hoped was a light tone.

Itachi turned to smile at him, eyecrease and all, and for a second, Sasori couldn't breathe under the awe. The gentle sun on his skin (his natural beauty,) the bloody mess on his face (his rugged, courageous exterior,) completed with still-damp bangs (his way of looking defenseless and fearless at the same time,) it all reminded him of why he loved Itachi in the first place.

Then Itachi poked him in the nose.

"Yes, we are learning a lot. For instance, sake for breakfast can be a real pain in the eye, can't it?"

Sasori grunted, staring annoyedly off into the small creek. It surprised him to hear the chinking of Itachi's laugh beside him, a beautiful, melodious sound that he truly wished Itachi would make more often. Alas, it all came back to wishes.

"Yeah," he said dreamily, still under the spell of his chime-like laugh, "I guess Deidara got sick of my love poem rehearsing for you."

Itachi choked.

"Your _what_?"

Sasori chuckled nervously. "Well what do you expect? I'm artistic." He scratched the back of his head in a desperate attempt to occupy himself in the awkward silence.

Itachi, staring at him in absolute shock ('artistic,' yes, but 'poetic'?) felt himself blush horribly at the prospect of Sasori writing love poems for him. He turned away.

Sasori looked pensively at Itachi, who was avoiding his gaze under the embarassment. Finding the moment well chosen, he placed a hand on top of Itachi's, which gripped the grass anxiously.

"Itachi, what do you think of me?"

He felt the hand under his own tense considerably. He gave it a slight squeeze.

"Well..."

"Well? Do you like me or not?" he prompted, a little tense himself. Itachi sighed.

"I...I guess..."

Sasori gave a surprised laugh. He reached for Itachi's face with his other hand, trying to glimpse his expression. Itachi ignored him, which annoyed him to the point of grabbing him by the collar and forcing him to face him. Under the force of his motion, however, Itachi was pulled a little farther than expected, landing him barely a few inches from Sasori's own face. He gulped.

He could see Sasori's lower lip shine in the sun filtered through the summer leaves, curved upwards in a taunting smile. Was he...getting...closer?

He gulped again.

"What do you mean 'I guess'?" rang the voice through his ears, and before he knew it, he was lying on his back, Sasori a somber shadow looming over him.

"Wha-"

He was interrupted by the most intolerable feeling on his skin.

"What do you mean 'I guess'' huh?"

Itachi couldn't breathe under the surprise, let alone speak.

Sasori pressed on, continuing to tickle him. Itachi giggled in spite of himself.

"S...S...Sa..." he tried to reprimand him, but Sasori kept on, actually laughing at Itachi's squirming and giggling. Soon Itachi was tearing up at the unbearable sensation, trying to push him away half-heartedly, laughing in spite of himself at Sasori's merciless torture.

"S...S...Sto..."

"Hmm? Trying to tell me something?" Sasori teased. He tickled harder.

Soon it wasn't clear whether Itachi was laughing or crying, which Sasori decided was a sign to stop. He let Itachi get up on his own, but stayed on his knees as he studied him. Itachi had even broken a sweat.

"Okay, okay, I like you," he said, smiling as he wiped a tear away. "Just don't do that again, 'kay?"

"Say it again, and maybe I'll stop," Sasori said, threatening smile and demeanor underlining the 'maybe.'

Itachi, sitting up, looked to the side and swallowed.

"I like you, if it means we'll be nicer to each other, and that we start over, I hope," he said feebly.

Sasori, still kneeling at his side, studied him for a bit.

"You...you want to start over?" he asked quietly, putting his hand back over Itachi's. Itachi looked back at him, and nodded faintly.

"I...I'd like to make a better first impression on you," he whispered.

Sasori's eyes widened, as he noticed Itachi sit up a little straighter, lean in a little closer, breathe a little faster...and...

"Time-out!"

Itachi's closed eyes popped open. He felt a finger poke him in the middle of his forehead that pushed him backwards in surprise.

"Wh-_what_?"

Sasori was inching away from him, keeping a warning palm between them. When Itachi looked at him questioningly, he simply lowered his hand and smiled, saying, "Itachiiiii! We can't restart until you clear up your side of the story!" he said in a nasal voice, successful in his quest to annoy the other boy.

Itachi sighed. "Fine, what do you want to know?"

Sasori sat cross-legged in front of him, eyes big and curious.

"What's going on between you and Kisame, first of all?" he asked eagerly, as he held on to his ankles and rocked himself side to side as he waited for a response.

Itachi grunted.

"Nothing, really..."

Sasori continued to prod him with questions for what must've been half an hour, either embarassing ones like why his boxers had been wet the night before the last, or annoying like if he was _sure_ there was nothing between him and Kisame. Itachi was so ticked off by the end of it that he gave up on giving Sasori intelligible answers, only nodding or shaking his head as he fingered the grass beside him.

"Honestly, I'm 'clearing up' a lot more things that you," he grumbled, and unrooted a handful of grass in his frustration.

Sasori eyecreased, finally holding out his hand.

"I'm Sasori. Nice to meet you!"

Itachi smirked at how ridiculous he looked, but played along anyway, reaching for his hand.

"I'm Itachi. Nice to-"

His breath was promptly knocked out of him in the process of getting thrown onto his back and immediately jumped on by Sasori.

"You wouldn't _dare_ interrupt my self-introduction by kissing me, would you?" Itachi threatened jokingly, wagging a finger at Sasori's puckered lips.

Sasori frowned, caught short at being stopped. Paying the fingers no mind, he leaned in and tried again. He smiled as the fingers quickly dissapeared from view...

_He trusts me..._

...and quickly aided Itachi in his quest to hoist himself back into a sitting position, bumping Sasori's nose with his forehead in the process.

"Damn!" Sasori swore, clutching his nose as he sat back on his heels. He didn't notice Itachi inch closer, or his legs slide out to either side of him.

"Sorry..." he said quietly. He couldn't help but laugh after a moment: a full-fledged rogue ninja, aching over a bumped nose.

"What?" Sasori asked annoyedly, as he peered accusingly over his hands at Itachi. He suddenly realised how close they both were. Itachi had an arm around his shoulders.

"Nothing, you're cute, that's all."

Sasori's fingers dropped from his face, reached for Itachi's sides, and held onto them. He knelt there, between Itachi's legs, holding him around the waist, as he felt his face move closer. Itachi did likewise, gripping his shoulders tight.

Their noses touched, and Itachi felt a twang of guilt as he saw the blood dripping, but soon he was engulfed in a balmy smell, kind of like the oil used to keep wood supple. It smelled like heaven to him.

Sasori stared right into his eyes, barely a half-inch away, and for a moment Itachi could see uncertainty swim accross them. Sasori was afraid of messing up again, he realised.

"So, like I was saying," he continued brightly as if nothing had happened, "My name is Itachi, and I wish you would hurry up and kiss me."

Sasori muttered that that was exactly what he'd been about to do, but Itachi quickly put a hand on the back of his head and pushed him to his lips, and Sasori could only hold him closer, and push back against him. He felt Itachi slowly pull them both backwards, their bodies interwining on the ground.

Sasori felt a floating feeling in his stomach, as he held onto Itachi and kissed him as much as he could. Itachi's arms still lay there, slung around his neck as he leaned his head back and kissed him fervently, crying out wordlessly for a sweet-tasting love.

Missions, nightfall, the passing hours, none of it matter just then.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The end?

Of course not!

Tch, I wouldn't miss playing with your minds for the world!!

I liked writing this one, though.

Oh, and for those of you who just tagged along in the hope to get a laugh at this startling crack pairing I spoke of, here ya go:

Orochimaru x Akamaru

...got it wrapped around you mind yet?

Ain't it something?

Gosh, I almost gagged under the surprise.

For those who're saying "That sounds awesome! Where can I find it!?" your answer is "deviantart."

For those who're saying "Meh, I've seen worse," please, do enlighten us. But I doubt it.

Oh, and Dei-kun fans: I think he's awesome, too, but for the sake of SasoIta, well...well...I'll make it up to him in another fanfic...

(edit: I've _more_ than made it up to him!! I wrote a freaking _DeiSaso_!!)

Well then, I might not see you guys next weekend, but I'm still working on it, and I hope you'll bear with me.

Love you!

Shun


	4. Rain

So, here ya go, a lil' break from all the seriousness and sappiness to have some fun in the mud!

O.o that came out wrong.

Funny fact: readers are pervs – 130-something of you have clicked on this story at the mention of boy love, but only 86 of you kept reading after the promise of no lemons. I applaud you 86 people for forgiving me for the sake of bishonen "romance." Thank you.

Funny fact 2: Kisame is Canadian, give it up. Just watch the anime and count how many times he says "desu ne?" (which is roughly "eh?" in Japanese!)

Funny fact 3: putting Nesquik mix on your afternoon cereal is dangerous in all of the right ways. :P

Oh, and let's all pet Akamaru to comfort him from the mere notion of the previously noted crack pairing.

-Holds up Akamaru so that readers can pet him-

Enjoy!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**Rain**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Itachi woke to the sound of trickling water punctuated by soft snores. It took him a second to realise the source of each one.

Trickling water.

So he was by the river, okay. So Kisame would scream at him for being late, fine. So he would have stiff muscles after sleeping on the ground...whatever.

Soft snores.

So he was accompagnied, okay. So Sasori was sprawled on top of him, fine-

Whoa, not so fine. Pause, rewind.

And _play_.

Itachi's eyes widened to the size of saucers as yesterday's events slowly spun around him.

Talking, flirting, kissing.

But no sex. None.

Good.

Okay, and _back_ to the present.

He raised his head slightly to see a mess of red hair blowing in the gentle wind. Sasori's head was lying on his right shoulder, and kept repositioning itself in a quest to get comfortable; he was still asleep. Itachi smiled as he raised an arm to rest a hand on Sasori's back, that rose and fell with each breath.

Itachi watched him dream (why else would he flinch like that every so often?) in silence, letting the forest's peaceful sounds do the talking.

He felt like the world ended at the edge of the clearing where he lay, with his lover, enjoying freedom that would never wither.

But he remembered the responsibilities that awaited him, his missions and tasks of utmost importance in Pein's scheme.

He just didn't give a shit.

Itachi brought the arm that had been petting Sasori's back to his own face, checking for blood. He still had to tend to yesterday's injury.

Suddenly, Sasori tensed above him, his shoulder driving into Itachi's stomach and his knee digging into his shin. Itachi winced.

Then, once he calmed down, he noticed just how Sasori was positionned on top of him: his body lay diagonally along his, his head on his right shoulder and his knees on either side of Itachi's left leg, one hand weakly gripping his left shoulder, and the other...

Itachi blushed. "I hope you didn't do that on purpose," he muttered darkly, his face still flush.

Sasori chuckled. "I thought you'd never wake up," he said as he grinned up at him. Itachi mumbled something about faking just to get a confession out of him, but Sasori got up and silenced him with a kiss on the forehead. They stared at each other for a few seconds, the same serene smile gracing both of their lips.

"You're annoying, you know that?" Itachi said, trying to sound irritated. Sasori ignored him, eyes half-closed and lips closing in on his forehead once again. Itachi let him go, until he felt his tongue against his temple. "Hey, what's that for?" he asked, backing away at the touch.

"You're still bleeding," was all he said, as he continued to lick the blood off. Itachi squirmed. "_What_?" he asked when Itachi pushed him away.

"...you're disgusting."

Sasori smirked as an idea formed in his head.

"Maybe I am, then again, maybe I'm just avoiding embarassing questions."

"...?" Itachi opened his eyes tentatively. "Questions?"

"Yeah. If we go back to the hideout and you're all covered in blood, they'll think I have a sadistic fetish or something," he said, closely watching Itachi's reaction. He gulped.

_Fetish?_

Images ran through Itachi's mind. Bad images. Bad, _naughty_ images. Bad, naughty, _explicit_ images.

Blood slowly climbed up to his face, staining his skin from the inside. He'd bet he had smoke coming out of his ears, too.

_Can't...mustn't...imagine...no...fetishes...sadistic...embarassing...questions...blood...sadistic fetishes...fetishes...oh crap..._

...and then he fell over under the shock of a major nosebleed.

"Aw, man, now I'll have to wash you _entirely_," Sasori whined, though he was grinning.

"Can't...no...not...mustn't...might..." Itachi stammered, still frozen on the spot and red in the face. He saw Sasori towering over him, releasing yet another wave of images, no, _scenes_, through his mind. Another nosebleed was coming on.

"Pervert," Sasori said numbly, although his eyes twinkled.

_Crash_

The sky suddenly split open with a shriek, unleashing a deafening downpour upon them. They looked at each other in alarm as thunder rumbled under their feet, and a frayed ribbon of white and pale yellow drove into the ground, right at the edge of the flickering forest.

Sasori reacted first. Itachi felt his wrist being tugged on.

"...what?" he asked distractedly.

"We're gonna get roasted, let's go."

And he pulled him to his feet. Itachi shook himself, splattering water droplets everywhere.

"Watch where you do that," Sasori muttered, having gotten most of them in the face. Itachi cracked a grin.

"What, _this_?" and he wrung his ponytail high above Sasori's head, sending tiny beads of water through his hair and down his cloak. Sasori grumbled dark promises under his breath. "You're so funny," Itachi said with a smile, walking ahead.

"Huh?" Sasori asked, still standing in the same spot.

"...oh, nothing, just that you whined when I bumped your nose, and now you're getting mad 'cause you got hit by a couple raindrops."

Sasori growled, and pushed Itachi into a muddy pit.

"Hey!"

"Well, look who's complaining now," Sasori taunted, skipping ahead of him and wagging his butt in his face as he passed by.

"Why, you little-"

"I'm _bigger_ than you!" Sasori trilled sharply.

Itachi paused for a moment, in the middle of getting up, and flushed a deep scarlet.

"You really are a pervert," Sasori said, amazed that it took him so little time to think.

"Shut up," he muttered, and soon Sasori was getting a close-up view of the murky puddle right in front of him.

"H-hey!" Sasori cried, sputtering water.

"Catch me if you can!" Itachi sang, sprinting up ahead.

Sasori raced after him, trying to wring his shirt of the dirty wetness as he ran.

"Just wait 'til I..." he grumbled to himself, hearing the shouts of amusement coming from Itachi somewhere in front to the right. His shirt swung heavily against his frame as he ran, and soon he took it off all together and slung it over his neck. He ran on for a full minute more, until he saw Itachi standing still in a clearing at the edge of the forest, with the familiar door of the hideout in the backround.

The thought hit him a second after it hit Itachi.

Sasori looked quickly up at the sun: It was off-centre in the sky, meaning it couldn't be much earlier than mid-afternoon.

_Damn, and I even asked Pein to trade so I could get a mission today!_

Itachi looked back at him with what was probably the same stunned expression.

_We're screwed._

On cue, both Deidara and Kisame exited the hideout, conversing animatedly and fully geared for their respective missions.

Kisame was the first to look up with a lost expression, to be followed by Deidara, who, although not scowling outright, seemed to shake in his cloak.

For this was what they saw:

Itachi, cloak-less and caked with with blood, mud smearing his hands and knees, with loose, messy, and dripping-wet hair.

...which wasn't so bad in itself, but were it not for:

Sasori, shirtless, bruised, and tousled, pants askew and revealing half his boxers.

...they wouldn't have reacted the way they did.

Sasori and Itachi were, of course, oblivious to the (naughty) image they were giving.

"You...you _perverts_!" Deidara cried, balling his fists. Kisame had to grab him by the shoulder to stop him from storming towards them and hitting Sasori.

"Bag it, Deidara. You need to stop drawing conclusions too quickly," he whispered forcefully. He then turned to Sasori and Itachi. "Pein's furious. Might wanna get your cloaks and get to work, 'cause he'll go crazy if we fail the mission on top of everything."

He gave Itachi a serious look.

"Fine, I'll get our cloaks," Sasori sighed, and dissapeared back into the forest.

Itachi watched his muscled back for a moment, ignoring the hot stare he felt on the back of his head.

"Might want to follow him, Deidara," he said nonchalantly. "Wouldn't want to make him wait, would you? Come on, Kisame," he said, already headed in that direction. He heard Kisame sigh and Deidara mutter something under his breath, soon followed by grudging footsteps.

"And I don't want to know what happened, got that?" Kisame hissed as he passed him, in hurry to get started. Itachi watched him go with a small smile.

There was a silence, as he and Deidara plodded on side by side. Itachi could practically hear the anger vibes emanating from him. He felt a slight superiority complex as he thought about how his relationship with Sasori had been nothing but psychological compensation (or whatever it was Sasori had said last night,) whereas _his_ relationship was the real thing. He cracked a grin at Deidara.

"Make sure he doesn't get hurt today, 'kay?" he told him airily, skipping ahead to reach Sasori first.

He didn't see Deidara smile almost serenely as he left.

"You must really not know him, to worry for his safety like that. Danna can take care of himself, idiot," he whispered, still smiling.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sasori grinned at Kisame. He'd always found the blue man very straightlaced, and could only laugh inwardly as he imagined what was probably going on in Kisame's mind right now.

"...could've at least waited 'til after the mission...stupid ass, probably thought...too repressed for his own good...bound to happen _some_time..." he muttered darkly under his breath, and Sasori could only smirk as he picked up Itachi's cloak, and raised his head to say,

"Well, speak of the devil, there's Itachi now," and turn to face Itachi who, sure enough, stood at the edge of the clearing. Kisame had been too engrossed in his own thoughts to hear Itachi's footsteps. Itachi said nothing and walked right up to Kisame.

Sasori's shoulders drooped a little when he saw Itachi avoid his fingers as he snatched his cloak from him on the way. Not even a 'bye' was uttered.

He and Kisame both watched Itachi leave.

"You be careful this time, Kisame. I don't want him bleeding like he was yesterday," he said sternly. Kisame followed his colleague, and Sasori smiled while hearing Deidara enter the clearing, and hugged his cloak to himself.

_You idiot_, Kisame thought. _It's your own damn fault he gets distracted._

_- - - - - - - - - -_

To be continued!

Only one or two chapters seperate me from playing with your minds! -evil laugh-

Note: I'm sorry about the whole "Deidara is a Molester" thing. It wasn't what I was looking for. I actually think he's really cool, and I've always wanted to hug him after he made that "I want to surpass the Uchihas!" speech. So -please- don't hold it against me. Heck, I'll write a one-shot or something (with Kisame!! didn't you notice? I'm a KisaDei fan all the way! squeeee!!)

So give give him a hug for me, and I'll see you some time.

Love!

Shun


	5. Like This

I know, I know, I'm late. Sorry :(

It's just that...well...yeah, with the...emotion and the...flow I had to...fix it...so...

This is a "meh" kind of chapter. Feel free to point out everything that sucked, because I really want to get back on track for next chapter coughyaoiIhopecough.

Anyway, I got a lil' review from Guestyguest telling/ordering me to get the next chapter up, so I will. Anonymous reviewers rock.

But I preferred the "good job!" bit a little more, I gotta say XP

So here ya go, for the sake of Guestyguest's blood pressure.

Enjoy!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**Like This** - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"...and then all you would've had to do was _dodge_ it, and then we would've been done by then! Honestly, we just needed information, not-"

"Shut it, Deidara. I won the fight, didn't I?"

"Well, you didn't have to get so into it that you actually had to use _that puppet_, and I've told you a _million_ times not to your pride get into things like-"

Sasori silenced him with a glare. Deidara recoiled instinctively, and knew better than to try and strike up another conversation as they returned to the hideout.

He really missed the times when they could actually argue. Now it was either "shut up" or "you're too stupid to understand" or just "go away."

And this silence, too.

He sighed.

_Maybe we could start over..._

"You had your chance, give up," Sasori said from behind gritted teeth, not making eye contact.

It comforted Deidara, somehow, to know he could still read his mind.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sasori sighed as he undid the final clasp of his cloak and hung it on the hook in his doorway. He ran a hand through his sweaty hair, and wondered if maybe it would be better to shower before dinner. He'd forgotten how hot even the outskirts of Suna could get.

"Damn sand," he muttered, as the underside of his fingernails retreated from his hair caked with tiny golden grains. A shower before dinner it would be.

_I hope Itachi's okay. Where was he again? Oh yeah, Kirigakure. Heh, the humidity must be giving him hell with his hair._

He pulled the shower curtain to feel the temperature of the water before going in. Next to freezing. It would do. He groaned as he stepped in and the soft jet sent hot sweat and sticky sand rushing into the drain. Heck, he might even be late for dinner.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Look, I'm not your _child_ or something! I can go and see him if I damn well want to!" Itachi shouted, staring murderously into Kisame's eyes, wordlessly ordering him to stop wedging him into the corner with Samehada. Sometimes it really annoyed him that Kisame took for granted that Itachi would never hurt him intentionally.

_One day, I_ swear_, just to scare him I'm gonna..._

"Forget it," Kisame said with a smirk. "But go ahead and see him, just remember he's just had a really hard mission, and he's leaving for a long one pretty soon, so you should go easy on him." And he replaced his sword back over his shoulder.

Itachi dismissed the condescending tone with sniff, and frustratedly tried for the billionth time today to replace his frizzing hair. Just a little drizzle in the morning, and soon it had a mind of its own.

He grabbed a comb from the bathroom counter and tried to untangle his ponytail (as if his bangs curling into weird shapes above his head wasn't enough, he had to have knots the size of the Konoha leaf symbol on his forehead protector.)

After half an hour, he sat back tiredly on his bed, his untangled hair (for the moment) circling his shoulders in still-frizzy chunks. He sighed inwardly. He'd have to wash it again. He wasn't hungry for dinner, anyway.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

There was a knock at Sasori's door. Toweling his hair one last time, he turned the knob, to reveal.

"Itachi?" he said in surprise, slinging the towel over his shoulder.

The smaller man looked up at him. He suddenly felt very self-conscious, sweaty, and homely, still in his mesh shirt and capris, when he saw Sasori, showered and dressed in a white t-shirt and black shorts. And the attentative look he was giving him didn't help matters.

Uncomfortable, he ran a hand through his hair.

Crap. A tangle. And after so much effort...

"You okay?" Sasori asked, a small crease appearing on his forehead as he looked down at him.

Itachi looked him square in the eyes, and said,

"There's hairs clogging my bathtub drain again. Mind if I use yours?"

Sasori stared at him. He really didn't get this guy sometimes.

"...sure."

And without another word, Itachi brushed past him into his room. It was at that point that he realised what he was doing. He froze on the spot.

Sasori burst out laughing. "Well, you're certainly a little cocky today, aren't you? Poor Kisame, you must order him around a_lot_."

Itachi tried to gather his thoughts enough to respond. He turned to look at Sasori.

"I...um...it's nice to see you," he whispered finally, feeling his ears burn a little. Sasori gave him an odd look. Itachi fidgeted. Was he supposed to be going ahead and taking a shower? Or maybe Sasori was annoyed that he'd barged in like that? Or maybe-

"You're so cute!"

_Glomp._

Itachi winced at the weight, and only blushed once he realised how tightly Sasori was holding him.

"Um...Sasori?"

Sasori didn't respond, but Itachi shivered once he felt him sniff his neck.

"Oh my, I guess you really do need a shower," he said after a moment, getting up so that Itachi could do the same. "I'll show you the bathroom."

Itachi followed him, a little annoyed, and prayed that his dignity wouldn't suffer any more damage.

Sasori patted him on the shoulder, and promptly left him alone to take a shower.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Itachi flipped his hair under the hissing water, getting the last of the suds out of his hair. It was a calming ritual by normal standards, but this time he found himself unusually alert as he washed himself, keeping an ear out for any strange noises. It seemed odd, even to him, since he knew he was safe in Sasori's room.

It still felt weird, even after twenty minutes within the bathroom walls, to think that.

He dried himself off and carefully plucked his dirty clothes from the floor, scanning the bathroom to make absolutely sure he wasn't leaving anything behind. He didn't want Sasori to hate him for dirtying his bathroom his first time there. He congratulated himself for his tidiness, and after a moment, he decided to wipe the fog off the mirror. Kisame had learned too late that too much moisture in the bathroom didn't agree with the smell or the health of the wood. To learn from other's mistakes was an important skill, Itachi figured.

Finally wrapping the towel around his hips triumphantly, he stepped out into Sasori's room.

"I'm done!"

Sasori was back to him, apparently working at a desk of some sort. He looked up at Itachi's voice.

Itachi froze.

How could Sasori look so hot, even with a three-inch thick eyepiece sitting under his eyebrow? He repressed a pleasured sigh. Sasori had _way_ too many assets.

"Good," was all Sasori said, and he turned back to his work.

Itachi's eyes narrowed. There was something bothering him about that reaction...

He waltzed over to lean over Sasori's shoulder and see what could possibly be more attention-worthy than him.

"Your...arm?" Itachi blinked, to make sure he wasn't seeing things. But sure enough, it turned out that Sasori was, in fact, operating on his own left arm. His disembodied left arm, at that.

"Yeah, I got hurt in a fight today."

There was a fissure from the wrist to the elbow, and Sasori was trying to put a thin layer of glue inside it, and then put a few of the smaller broken pieces back into place. A task proven difficult to do with only one arm left.

"Here, I'll help you," Itachi said quickly, as he sat beside him and took the arm from the desk and placed it accross his knees, holding either side of the crease close enough to be able to glue them together.

Sasori looked at his arm for a moment, and Itachi smiled to himself as he saw the expression of longing.

_Heh, don't you wish you had feeling in this arm? Don't look so dissapointed, I'm sure you had-_

It hit him, that something that hadn't seemed right. He only half-realised Sasori was finishing up with the glue and about to take it from his lap.

"Thanks, Ita-"

"You _weren't_ peeking?"

Sasori blinked in surprise. "I..._what_?"

"I mean, when I was taking a shower..."

They were both astounded at the other's reaction, and slowly understanding creeped into their systems.

Sasori glared at him.

"Don't just assume things like that, Itachi. _You_'re the pervert, anyway," he grumbled, and twisted his arm back on.

Itachi...well, he didn't know what to say just yet. He was just happy with shaking uncontrollably for the moment. Yeah, happy.

Sasori sighed and backed away from the desk, muttering under his breath.

"But..." Itachi started after a moment. Too late; Sasori was already pulling his shirt off and getting into bed. Itachi suddenly wondered whether he should leave. Now.

He took a nervous step in Sasori's direction. The redhead gave him an annoyed look. "What are you waiting for, come on!" and he sat up in the bed and tugged Itachi's wrist.

He gulped.

Itachi fell numbly on top him, and they both startled at the feeling of their bodies crashing together. On cue, Itachi's towel undid itself from his hips, although it still sheltered what needed to be sheltered from view.

But, if Sasori craned his neck _just _so...

"Oh, so _I_'m the pervert?" Itachi taunted, flicking him on the nose. Sasori payed it no mind, instead reaching up for his shoulders and pulling him closer, until he almost couldn't breathe.

"Stay like this, okay?" he asked beside his ear. Itachi could only nod uncertainly.

_Stay like this..._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Well, that's all for this week, see you later.

I'm gonna go to sleep now.

G'night!

Shun


	6. Everything

Yeah, I had to play around with this chap. Still not too satisfied.

A little favour, before you begin: there is no time-skip between last chapter and this one. It wouldn't hurt to to re-read the last part of chapter 5. Y'know, to get in the mood.

Enjoy!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **Everything**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

He held him, soothing his tensions, melting his carcass of cold and emptiness. Itachi meekly leaned his head against Sasori's chest, welcoming the disarming embrace. They stayed like that for grateful minutes.

Sasori hugged him closer, kissing him noiselessly on the top of the head. Itachi hugged him desperately back, the calmness of the moment not quite reaching him, for he felt bound too tightly in his feelings to watch them leave. "Shh," Sasori chided, bringing gentle fingers to his shaking shoulders, stilling them. "It's okay, shh," he whispered again into his hair. Itachi swallowed, first at how surprisingly secure he felt in Sasori's arms, second in a last desperate attempt to keep his true emotions bottled in, finally letting them loose in painful sobs.

"S-S-Sas-sori," he hiccuped, trying in vain to regrasp his self-control.

"Quiet," Sasori whispered scoldingly, finger lain accross his lips. Itachi looked up. The warm glow of the reading lamp on the bedside table lit Sasori's eyes with tiny red flames, as they twinkled.

"Sasori," he repeated, loudly in his mind, as tears fell all over again, deep into his lover's chest. He didn't stop when he felt Sasori pull him up accross him, nor did he slow when he felt their hip bones meet. He probably looked hideous, and he was probably weighing uncomfortably accross Sasori's body, but it was a particular feeling, having all of the emotion sucked out of him, and he couldn't help it. Sasori's curled fingers brushed against his cheeks. "Feeling better?" he asked, running a thumb along his jaw, strung with tears that fell, still. He shifted to the side, trying to get Itachi's arms out from under him, aided in the task once Itachi realised what he was doing. He gave Sasori a sheepish smile as an apology, chin resting on his chest.

"You okay now?" Sasori asked in a whisper.

Itachi stayed quiet and rested his cheek on Sasori's chest.

_You confuse me._

Sasori smiled down at him.

"You're fine, Itachi. Don't look so worried like that."

_Now I don't know what to feel anymore._

He felt Sasori sigh under him.

_Will you hurt me?_

"...Sasori," he choked.

"Hm?"

_Do you promise?_

"Um..."

"What's wrong? Tell me, Itachi," he said a little shortly.

_I'm trying._

_I'm trying so hard..._

_Will you appreciate it?_

"...I-I..."

_I love you..._

_I don't care._

"Sasori...about...what I said a few days ago-"

"You said a lot of things, a few days ago."

Itachi winced at the impatience in his voice.

"I mean...when I said that I wasn't ready..."

He looked up at Sasori. His eyes shone so brilliantly, in this light. His brow fretted, in thought. Itachi wondered if he understood what he couldn't say.

"Itachi..." he looked down at him and placed a warm finger under his chin. Itachi climbed up him obligingly. "Itachi..." he whispered again, as he brought their lips together, gently.

Itachi's eyes widened before they closed, as did Sasori's.

_I love you._

_This is me saying I love you._

* * *

Deidara closed the tap faucet with a sigh, resolutely placing his toothbrush beside the sink.

So many things ran through his head.

Things he wanted to erase.

Things he wanted to change.

Things he wanted to remember.

Things he wanted to hold on to forever.

He looked at his reflection in the mirror.

_Funny, isn't it, how now that you're gone, I'm beginning to agree with the things you said._

He smiled humourlessly at himself.

_Look at you, all sad that he's gone. All alone. Was he everything to you? Because there's so little left of you, now. _

The shining in his single eye surprised him, and he fell back onto the rim of the bathtub, clutching it.

_Look at you, crying all alone._

Wet heat met his fingers when he reached for his face. He tried to stop himself, tried to be strong, tried to tell himself that no, _no_, he didn't need him to live, to be happy. He could survive by himself. He could. He didn't need that shoulder under his head, or that warm voice whispering.

_Look at you, why are you crying when you've won?_

He laughed. He was losing it. He laughed outright, looking up at himself again.

_Look at me, Sasori. Look, I've won. The two artists, together. A beautiful picture, no? __Well guess what?_

_It's gone._

_It was fleeting. _

_It's gone, now._

_But it was beautiful. _

_I've told you before._

_Art is the beauty of a fleeting moment. _

_I told you. I won._

He hated himself. He buried his face in his hands again. How could he-?

_No._

_No._

_You're the winner, Sasori no Danna._

_You're right._

_Art must be saved for all of eternity._

Angry sobs ripped from his chest.

_Saved for that one..._

_Special person..._

* * *

Sweat poured down Itachi's burning cheeks.

"Un, uun, Saa-asori, waa-aait-"

"Shh, there's nothing to worry about."

"Buu-ut I..."

"Just tell me when it hurts, okay? I don't want you to hate me later."

"...Saa-ssori..." he whispered sharply.

Kisses were flying down his chest, chills ran up his spine, and dizziness buzzed in the corners of his eyes. He couldn't possibly...

He gulped as he reached down and put a hand under Sasori's jaw. This was risky. Sasori could get angry. But instead, he was worried. The redhead looked up in confusion.

"What's wrong?"

Itachi pulled him up higher, forcing him to crawl up so that they were face to face, and hip to hip.

"...I-I..."

Sasori interrupted him by stroking his sweaty cheek. "Calm down, Itachi. We'll take this nice and easy, if you want. You can-"

Itachi smiled weakly, he felt like he was letting him down. With a hand on either side of his face, Itachi pulled himself up, and cut off his next word with a kiss.

_Say my name again. Kiss me back. _

_Forgive me. _

_I love you so much..._

Sasori pushed him back against the bed, still kissing him, never letting go. Itachi sighed in relief, until Sasori went lower. His breath hitched a little, but he closed his eyes, trusting him. Anything instead of disappointing him.

"Sasori..."

The man smiled.

"You're gonna be fine," he whispered into him.

Itachi left a hand on the back of Sasori's head, caressing his hair gently, a contrastingly quiet touch to the movements Sasori made underneath. He felt his nerves come alive again, with every new feeling on his skin.

_Sasori..._

He felt him.

"Saso...ri...haah...haah," he panted.

Sasori looked up, and their eyes met.

_I love you..._

_Hold on tight..._

Their gazes held, as Sasori leaned down to place a gentle kiss on his neck.

_Everything's alright..._

_Don't hurt me..._

"Ready?" Sasori asked quietly.

Itachi swallowed, but nodded.

He patted his thigh, letting his fingers linger for a bit against his nervous twitching.

"We'll count, okay?"

"...okay..."

"From five, ready?"

"...ready..." he murmured, heart racing.

"Five," he said softly.

He stroked him.

"...aaah...haah..."

He didn't understand. He didn't understand how something so gentle could pain him so much.

"Four."

They connected.

"...aah! haah...Sasori..."

He grabbed onto his shoulders, nails sinking into flesh.

Sasori looked deep into his eyes, seeing the fear and uncertaintly flicker under the love, the need, the raw feelings that were so painful to wear in the open. Itachi nodded, body letting loose for him.

"...three," he whispered.

So close.

Itachi's eyes clamped shut.

Just a little...more...

"...two..." a little more gruffly.

Inside. Deep inside.

Itachi held on to whatever he could.

So very, very, _close_.

He couldn't breathe anymore.

Sasori didn't whisper "One."

His eyes rolled back into his head, blinded senseless by a sharp, white light.

He screamed.

Oh, how he screamed, as he held on to Sasori.

He wanted to stay like that forever, but at the same time wished he'd never even broken the surface of that sensation.

He screamed, tears pouring down his face.

Bear it, he had to bear it.

Be strong.

For Sasori.

For everything.

For nothing, that now made sense.

He sobbed, he sobbed wildly into what was left of the night.

With Sasori.

With everything.

* * *


End file.
